


Changes

by Rayyyyyyy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: Civil War (Comics), Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Captain America, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter is a Little Shit, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Sassy Peter Parker, Spideytorch if ya squint, Time Travel, avengers are shook, civil war comics is the future of mcu in this fic, did i just create a civil war comics tag??, future man (oc), harry mj johnny wade and matt are just mentioned, i believe so, is there for like 2 seconds just for plot, it says dimension travel but its not rlly, peter is just done, peter is not tonys biggest fan, peters done with everyones shit, sorry tony stans, spideytorch is only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayyyyyyy/pseuds/Rayyyyyyy
Summary: Peter’s replaced with his 26-year-old self and the Avengers try to bring their twink back. They learn a lot throughout the whole ordeal. Lots of bonding and revelations ensue.





	1. Kind of a Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best,, the thing that makes peter age is badly explained but yall get the gist. also: this chapter is much shorter than the next ones, i did this out of boredom and decided to post it. future chapters will hopefully be around 3-4k words

It was the Avengers vs. a strange man who claimed to be from the future. And Spider-man.

“Hey, Mr. Stark! I came to help!”

“Kid, what are you doing here?”

“I just told you!” He watched as the radioactive hero swung into the fight against the challenging future-guy. He frowned as he realized there was nothing he could do to make Peter go home without making the kid angry. He figured the fight wouldn’t be too difficult. All the Avengers had been called down after Tony noticed he wouldn't have been able to fight the strange man alone. Despite the man's advanced gadgets-- which almost rivaled Tony's-- and clearly experienced fighting, he had terrible aim. What was truly perplexing though, was that everything the weird gun shot at turned into a glitching mess and then proceeded to somehow whither and age. Everyone seemed to notice this, but they decided to leave their questions for a later time. Of course, Vision tried his best at finding the function of the firearm in record time.

“Sir, according to my analysis, the firearm that man is holding ages what it shoots and its memory!” The fight wouldn’t be too difficult. As long as they avoided getting shot.

“Whaddaya mean?” asked Clint.

“It means that-- hypothetically-- if he shot you, he could age your physical body 5 years, and also supply your mind of memories of the next 5 years!” Tony paled at that. Who knew what they would experience in the future? How would said aged hero react to their surroundings? He decided not to think anymore about it and continued to fight.

“Miss me, miss me! Now you gotta—“

Peter got shot. But it wasn’t a fatal shot. It made him look like a colorful computer glitch. Similar to when a computer screen is smashed. Tony stared in horror for a good thirty seconds until Natasha’s yell snapped him out of his trance. She had punched the man which had caused Peter to fall to the ground and stop glitching out.

He was so angry he charged at the man with his blasters at full capacity without checking on his kid.

_Peter was in a losing fight against Stark. The man had betrayed him thrice already, so Peter couldn’t just give up. The billionaire had destroyed lives. Spider-man couldn’t just give up. Except, this time he wasn’t fighting alone. This time he had Cap’ and the rest of the Rogue Avengers and heroes fighting by his side. Yes, there is a chance he’ll be left for dead again by his once admirable mentor. Yes, there is a chance he will die. But he’ll die trying. He’ll die knowing it was for the safety of the world. The safety of New York. The safety of MJ. MJ, the only person that was left in his life that cared about him._

_Suddenly, a blinding white light pulled him out of his possible last thoughts. He felt a sudden pain at the back of his head and back. He was familiar with this pain. He had fallen from somewhere high, though he thought he was fighting on the ground. He could always be wrong, the fights had become a mixed blur._

_He gasped and snapped open his eyes. He was sweating and his spidey-sense was going out of control. His eyesight was blurry and everything seemed to be moving at an abnormal angle. Side to side. He couldn’t really hear anything, everything was muffled. Did he get blasted by Iron Man again? He was in a cold sweat and suddenly couldn’t seem to breathe correctly. He lifted his mask up to his nose and sucked in a breath. He sat on what he thought felt like a road._

_What was he doing? He had no time to rest on the street. He could get killed at any moment. It’s not like he could even pinpoint danger at this point because everything screamed danger. He tried standing up, but he stumbled back onto the ground due to his distorted eyesight. He resorted to crawling away from the strong and loud shrieks of danger. But no matter how hard he tried crawling away, his heightened senses wouldn’t calm down._

_He felt around a bit and felt a wall nearby. He leaned against it and brought his knees up to his chest. Peter held his head and closed his eyes while taking deep breaths. It seemed to calm down his senses. Fuck it. It wasn’t like he’d get very far crawling in his state. He was going to try and calm down his senses. If he died, so be it. He had already accepted it the day Tony Stark blasted him. The day he was sure he would see Uncle Ben and Aunt May again._

_He tried to think about MJ’s smile, her laugh. Her bright red hair. Her quips. Her soft, comforting lips. The nights she had spent helping him through grief. Suddenly, death didn’t seem very threatening._

They had finally defeated the man. He was unconscious. Tony smiled slightly.

“Ten years, sir.” He heard Vision say. His voice was oddly on edge.

“What?” He looked back at Vision who was now holding the gun and examining it. 

“Spider-man has aged ten years, physically and mentally.” Tony’s mind did a double take. Ten years? So his kid was... twenty-six years old now?

He quickly looked around for Peter. And then he finally saw him. In a different suit, and he seemed to be battered from a fight. He was in a fetal position against the wall. Tony quickly made his way to him and took off his helmet, as did Vision, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce.

“Hey, Pete,” he said in a low voice, trying not to startle this older Peter. Peter’s head snapped up to look at him, and Tony thought he saw his skin pale.

“S-Stark?” Peter was no longer in a fetal position and seemed... scared. He was panicking. Peter looked all around him.

“Hey, this is going to sound confusing, but—“

_“Are you gonna kill me?”_

Tony knit his eyebrows together in confusion. What happened in the future? The other Avengers seemed equally confused as the rest came.

“Did you kill Cap’?” Tony’s breath hitched at that question.

“Listen, you’re in 2019 right now. We don’t know what the hell is happening in 2029, but try to calm down,” explained Bruce.

Peter stared at him for a few seconds, his breath steadying, “Twenty— twenty-nineteen?”

Steve knelt down next to him with furrowed eyebrows, “Yeah.” Peter looked up at Steve and seemed to relax a bit. Steve seemed to notice this and offered his arm, “Come on, let’s get you to the Med Bay.” Peter hesitantly took Steve’s arm and stood up slowly. They led him to a private jet Vision had called down a couple of minutes ago.


	2. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Peter and Tony angst with bruce and steve cameos. also vision and wanda ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is shorter than i promised!

Tony didn’t know what to do. He felt anxious. He felt scared. What had happened to Peter? What had happened to his _kid_?

There was an odd silence spreading through the jet between the Avengers. Tony had taken off his Iron Man helmet and was looking at nothing in particular. His mind wasn’t racing with thoughts, it was just blank with worry. He looked up with slightly furrowed eyebrows. Everyone had immediately noticed that Peter seemed to be drawn to Steve and had some sort of trust in the super soldier. They agreed that it’d be best if they seated Peter next to him.

At the moment, the now adult vigilante was sleeping soundly with his head slightly forward. Tony looked him over and noticed the various wounds decorating his kid (could he still call him that?), and he briefly wondered if he had been responsible for them. Based on the first thing Peter told him, he guessed he wasn’t the same in ten years.

A variety of wounds were scattered around Peter’s body. Some seemed to be slashes, some were stab wounds, and some were unsettling burn wounds that looked a lot like the wounds Tony’s blasters would leave behind.

Half of Peter’s face was still covered by his mask, and Tony wondered how he looked under the mask. The lenses were slits which meant that his eyes were closed. His suit was different as well. Instead of the one he had made him in replacement of the layers of sweats, it was a suit designed with a large white spider in the front. There were many other details on the suit that signified that it was very different.

On the bottom half of his face, Tony noted some smeared blood at the corner of his mouth. A strong feeling of anxiety swelled in his chest, and his breathing became shallow. Why was Peter worried that he’d kill him? Why was Peter worried he’d kill Steve? Why—

“Hey Tony, we’re here,” he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Bruce. He nodded at him and stood up. He exited the jet and disengaged his Iron Suit as he stepped onto the roof of the Avengers Compound. He looked behind him and saw Steve helping a half-conscious Peter outside the jet. Tony hesitated, but he decided to go help too. He put Peter’s other arm over his shoulder and helped carry him inside the compound. Right when they entered he had Dr. Cho hurry Peter into the Med Bay with Bruce to treat his wounds.

He watched through the glass as they hurriedly cleaned Peter up. They removed the mask off Peter’s face which caused Tony to do a double take. It was a familiar yet foreign face, but it was at rest due to the anesthesia.

“He’ll be okay.” Tony looked to his right to see a smiling Steve. Tony didn’t smile back and crossed his arms.

“I just... he was scared I’d kill him, Steve. What does that mean? What am I going to _become_?”

“He’s here for a reason. That reason might be that we’ll have a chance to avoid that future. Whatever it is.” Tony looked back at where Peter was being treated, but he was covered by a table with tools and Dr. Cho’s figure. Maybe Steve was right. Maybe Tony could avoid becoming the Tony that was trying to kill Peter in 2029. He walked over to a chair and sat on it, planning to plan what he was going to do when a wave of tiredness overcame him, and his consciousness descended into darkness.

* * *

  
“—ny. Tony,” He opened his eyes to see Bruce shaking him awake. “Peter’s wounds are treated, and he’s awake. You can check up on him now.” The billionaire nodded and stood up from his chair. He twisted the doorknob and entered the room.

“Hey, kid,” he greeted. He didn’t expect Peter to flinch at the sound of his voice. Peter was sitting up on the hospital bed and fidgeting with his hands. Tony took a seat next to the bed. The once teenager was avoiding eye contact with Tony.

“How’re you feeling?” He mustered up his best comforting smile. Peter didn’t look up and shrugged.

Tony got a better look at his face and noticed how tired he looked. His hazel eyes lacked the youth and life Tony was so accustomed to. Now they were just tired and untrusting.

“Listen,” he scooted closer, “I know I may not be the best person based on how you act around me. But, I want you to know, that there are still ten years before whatever happens happens. I want you to trust me at least a little. Deal?” He offered his hand out to Peter. The brunette moved his head and stared at Tony’s hand for a good ten seconds as if having an internal battle with himself. He then brought up his hand and shook Tony’s lightly.

For the first time since he came from the future, Peter looked into his eyes.  
“Deal.”

Tony smiled and let go of Peter’s gloved hand. Peter began trying to get out of the bed, “Hey, hey, you’re staying here for a few days.”

Peter stared at him for a couple of seconds, “I heal fast, it’s fine,” Tony wasn’t taking that as an answer. He stood up and put a hand on Peter’s chest. Peter’s eyes looked between Tony’s hand and to the side. He felt Peter’s chest stutter as he breathed shakily. Tony felt a wave of guilt and took his hand off Peter’s chest.

“Nope, you’re gonna stay here and heal properly,” he scolded Peter. To his delight, the vigilante pouted and furrowed his eyebrows.

“I said, _I heal fast_ , do you have like short-term memory loss or something?” He pushed Tony out of the way and stood up. The playboy didn’t know the kid would become so aggressive. Peter looked down at his hospital clothes, “You have someone who can fix my suit, right?”

“ _I_ can fix it,” Tony deadpanned.

“Oh, right, yeah, I totally didn’t forget you were a genius.” Vision entered the room with Wanda trailing behind him.

“How is Mr. Parker doing?”

“Aw, thanks for asking I’m doing good,” He smiled at Vision putting his hand on his chest.

Wanda looked at Peter, untrusting, “It’s his job,” Tony glared at her.

“Love you too,” he smiled at her.

Vision walked closer towards Peter, “Some adjustments will have to be made to your suit, I hope you don’t mind.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and dawned a serious expression, “Will you make it a Stark suit? Why can’t you just make my suit back to normal?”

“Yes, I’ll make enough adjustments to have it classified as a Stark suit,” Vision handed Peter the new suit.

He groaned examining it and noticing how similar it was to the first suit Tony had given him, “Guess I’ll just have to make an entirely new one on my own,” he stated, leaving the room.

Tony walked towards Wanda, “What was that all about?”

She looked up at him, “I saw something in him, Stark. He is not the same.”

“Well, obviously he’s not, he’s from ten years in the future—“

“No. He is very untrusting, and I don’t think he trusts most of us for some reason. This means that he could put us in danger.” Tony looked at her for a moment.

“That just means we’ll have to wait and see what happens.”

* * *

 

“FRIDAY, where’s Peter?”

“He is in your lab, boss.” Tony nodded and made his way there. When he stepped through the doors that led into the lab, he saw a hunched over Peter.

“What’re you working on there, kid?” he asked walking over to him. Peter jumped at Tony’s voice and seemed to almost hide what he was doing on instinct. Peter turned around and Tony saw him take a deep breath before smiling at him. The billionaire’s smile faltered.

“Just designing a new suit,” he replied turning his back towards Tony again. Tony walked over next to Peter but kept his distance. Tony fidgeted with his hands, the only sound in the room being the scratching of Peter’s pencil on the paper.

_Peter tried his hardest to focus on the suit he was designing, but all he could hear was the loud beating of his heart in his ears. He swallowed as he focused on breathing and writing measurements. He knew this wasn’t the Tony Stark he was so used to, but he couldn’t help being on edge around this Tony. His spider sense was screaming, already used to the danger Stark usually brought his way, at least in 2029._

_All his mind could process was the fact that Iron Man was a couple of feet away from blasting him. A couple of feet away from almost killing him. A couple of feet away from taking the chance of seeing Mary Jane’s smile again away from him. He tried to focus on breathing evenly and calming down the growing shake of his right hand._

_He can’t show vulnerability. He can’t show weakness. Suddenly his mind was back in 2029, where Stark had beaten him and he was so close to being dead. He needs to escape. He needs to leave. He doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want to go._

Tony noticed the pencil scratching had stopped. He looked over at Peter and noticed his hand shaking as he stared at nothing in particular. It was like his mind was somewhere else.

“Peter?” He didn’t reply. Tony walked closer and shook him, “Peter!”

The kid gasped and looked at Tony.  
“I-I’m sorry, I’ll just-“ He shook him off and furrowed his eyebrows looking back down at his sketch.

“We need to talk about this,” Tony pointed out, not moving.

“There’s nothing to talk about, I’m fine—“

“Well, clearly you’re not since you just had a panic attack, like, a few seconds ago,” Peter frowned.

“I can figure it out on my own, I don’t need help, Stark—“

“Obviously, you do—“

“Stop trying to help me!” Tony stopped talking and looked at Peter worriedly. “Stop pitying me, stop trying to help me because you’re only gonna make it worse!” A snap echoed throughout the lab as the pencil Peter was holding was broken by the superhuman. He glared down at the broken utensil and dropped it on the table. He turned around and started to make his way out of the lab.

Tony grabbed his arm, noticing for the first time how much his kid would grow, “Peter, we don’t know how long you’re going to stay here, please just trust me a little. Didn’t we make a deal?” He looked at Peter expectantly. He was looking back at him with narrowed eyes and a frown.

Peter yanked his arm out of Tony’s grip, “Fine,” he sat down on the lab table, “what should we talk about?”  
Tony looked at him for a few seconds before grabbing a chair and sitting in front of Peter. He took in how different Peter really was. His sixteen-year-old that was bubbling with excitement was a whole different person compared to this twenty-six-year-old untrusting jokester.

“First off, you need to understand that the me you know from 2029 is different from me right now.”

“But you’ll become him.”

“Not if we can stop that from happening.”

Peter let out a dry chuckle, “You can’t. We can’t. It’s impossible. We can’t stop the Registration Act—“

“The what?” Tony leaned in closer.

“Shit.”

“Explain.”

**_((super amateur but a/n! if you already know the comic Civil War storyline and you_ _don't_ _wanna hear a summary of it done by spidey you can skip the next few paragraphs until you see another_ _bold italicized mssg_ _! this part is for fans who haven’t read the civil war comics or need a refresher!))_ **

Peter looked off to the side, “The Superhuman Registration Act was this legislation passed that basically gave you three options. First one made you part of SHIELD and follow only what the government tells you to do. The second option was to just quit being a hero. Last option was if you opposed it and didn’t follow the new law you’d become a wanted fugitive.”

Tony took in the information, “And?”

“At first, I was on your side. You fully supported it because eventually, you wanted to control the act. Cap’ didn’t though. He and a bunch of other heroes created the Secret Avengers to keep doing their usual stuff because y’know, the law’s stupid.” Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter which caused him to snicker a bit. Tony’s anxiety calmed down a bit at the kid’s current state of easiness.

“You, uh,” the superhuman looked down and scratched the back of his head, “you managed to convince me to reveal my identity to the public and join SHIELD. So, all of my enemies came-“ he took a shaky breath, “they came to my house and shot Aunt May dead.” Peter cleared his throat, “Anyways, you made this crazy cyborg Thor that killed this guy Black Goliath who doesn’t exist yet. That basically prompted me to join Cap’s side because I was not liking what I saw. Also, everything that happened to me for taking your side was a bad thing. You- you didn’t like that I joined the Secret Avengers.”

**_((recap over!))_ **

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them up again to look down at his hands. Tony gave him the time he needed.

“So uh- you blasted and beat me up for joining Cap’s side. I-I almost _died_.”

Tony heard Peter’s breath become shallow and quicker, so he stood up and slowly walked closer to Peter. He made the decision not to try to comfort him physically due to the reactions he’s gotten the other times he’d touched him.

Tony was speechless. In ten years, what would he become? Why would he become... that? What Peter had described would happen in the future was what he expected Steve and him to do. He expected for Steve to go against something like that, and for himself to be for it to control it eventually. But, he never expected to hear that he caused outright murder once and almost did a second time to someone who was like his _son_. Tony was scared. He was really scared. Of himself. Maybe he could stop something like that from happening. Maybe if he could find what mainly caused it.

But he couldn’t right now. His kid was having a small breakdown in front of him and he needed to help him. He put his attention back on Peter. He saw the superhuman take a deep breath and hop off the lab table.

Peter rubbed his eyes, “I trust you, like, 5% more than I did a few minutes ago right now. But don’t let that fuel up your massive ego,” He smiled while picking up his sketches for the suit he was planning on making. He watched Peter exit the lab then come back about five seconds later. “Uh, am I gonna stay here or—“

“I probably have a guest room on the fourth floor, you can ask FRIDAY.”

“Gotcha,” he turned and left. Tony took a seat again. He looked at Peter’s old and battered suit that was folded neatly by Vision on the corner of the lab table. He stood up and picked up the suit, unfolding it. He laid it on the table and examined it. The technology was similar to the suit he had first made for Peter a year ago, but the exterior look was completely different. It was more detailed and had a more intricate design to it.

There were multiple slashes and rips on it clearly done by a variety of weapons. It was completely ruined, and the suit was almost beyond repair. Tony chose to ignore the amount of dry blood and small burns on it as he flipped it over.

His breath hitched. There was a large burn on the back of the suit clearly done by one of his most powerful blasters. He was frozen. _He did this. He almost killed Peter in the future._

He put his hand on the burnt material and felt it. No wonder Peter had flinched and jumped every time Tony had touched him. This Peter had gone through some shit, Tony realized. This was definitely not the same boy that had grown on him. This was a broken guy who had experienced both loss and betrayal and pain. This was a man.

Tony never really thought about who Peter would eventually become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so sorry if the scene between peter and vision was awkward i just kinda,, eh,, also sorry if there are any inaccuracies pertaining to the Civil War comics, if there are please tell me! anyways hope you enjoyed it! new chapter every saturday or sunday,, be free to leave comments and suggestions!


	3. Parker Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter and tony have some more angst while a new threat looms over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update! this chapter is longer than usual and hopefully they will continue to be around this length:) enjoy!

_Tony opened his eyes and saw his strongest blaster smoking. He drew his arm back and examined his blaster. He didn’t remember firing it. Who was he attacking? He looked up and he stopped breathing. Peter was stumbling back with a large burn on his chest. The kid was staring at his wound in horror as his skin turned pale. Tears started streaming down his mentee’s cheeks._

_“I trusted you,” he whispered. His face was full of betrayal as he looked at Tony. He fell to the ground and Tony ran to his side. He tried to tell Peter he didn’t want to hurt him, but no words exited his mouth. Suddenly Peter was ten years older, “Are you gonna kill me?”_

Tony awoke with a gasp. He breathed heavily as he shakily sat up. He clutched the bed sheets with a clammy hand and tried to steady his breathing. He looked around his room quickly only to be met with darkness. When his breathing finally slowed he glanced to the empty spot in his bed. Pepper was in Japan for the next several weeks handling some business having to do with their new Stark tech. This time he woke up with no one there to tell him he’d be okay. He took a deep breath and carefully stood up.

After handling his business in the bathroom, he made his way to the Compound’s kitchen. It was pretty early, only 7 AM, so he didn’t expect to find anyone there except maybe Vision. When he arrived, he did find Vision on the couch seemingly analyzing some data.

He furiously rubbed his eyes and went to make some coffee. He turned on the coffee maker and got to work. Just as he placed the coffee pod onto the machine, he heard a toilet flush followed by footsteps approaching behind him.

Assuming it was Steve to go out on a jog, without checking he said, “Mornin’ Steve, gonna go exercise at an ungodly hour again?”

The voice that answered, however, startled him, “Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man taking a piss.” He turned around to see Peter opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. The brunette closed the fridge door and turned to give Tony a wary smile as he went to take a seat at the dining table. There was an uncomfortable silence as Tony poured his coffee into a mug. The billionaire turned around and leaned on the counter.

He took a minute to take in how tired Peter looked. The vigilante had faint dark circles and droopy eyes. His hair was a ridiculous mess and seemed to not have been trimmed in a while.

“You gonna go back to bed?” Tony asked, desperately trying to break the tense atmosphere. Peter’s hazel eyes glanced at the clock on the stove next to Tony and shrugged.

“Everyone’s gonna wake up in, like, an hour anyway, might as well stay up. You?” Peter’s eyes on Tony made him feel judged and ashamed. Of what, he didn’t know. Although his question seemed innocent, his eyes were an entirely different story as they rested on Tony. They pierced through his soul and he felt vulnerable and naked under Peter’s gaze. As if all his shameful secrets and wrongdoings were laid in front of him and Peter was criticizing each and every one of them. Unlike those lively eyes that were always filled with awe, these were brimming with suspicion.

Tony averted his eyes from Peter’s, “I don’t think I’d be able to go back to sleep.” The superhuman nodded and stopped looking at Tony. The tension between them in the span of a silent five minutes was unsettling. Tony wanted to leave. Vision had left a couple of minutes ago to Wanda’s room, so it was just the two of them. Tony decided to ask what had been clawing at the back of his mind.

“Those burns on your suit, what made them?” he asked cautiously. Peter looked up from the bottle cap he had been staring at. He turned his gaze towards Tony and furrowed his eyebrows. Hate wasn’t present in those hazel eyes. His eyes were filled with hurt as he looked at Tony.

He leaned back on the chair he was sitting in, “Satan.” He mockingly smiled at Tony and his entire facial expression seemed to change. As if he was putting a mask on.

Before Tony could try to get an honest answer, more than half of the team emerged into the kitchen and living room with a ruckus. Steve and Sam came in through the front door seeming to have come back from a jog together while Natasha and Clint came from the hallway arguing about something stupid. The tense atmosphere quickly became light-hearted.

Sam quickly tried starting a conversation with Peter which turned out to be successful as Tony saw them both smiling a minute later. That definitely didn’t make Tony jealous. Nope. It was fine. It didn’t matter that Tony could make Peter smile and fill his face with awe just by mentioning a project he was working on when he was sixteen. Nope. He did not give a shit. Okay, maybe he did. A little.

Tony noticed Steve leave the room into the hallway with Natasha, but he thought nothing of it. They were probably going to discuss something privately that was totally not his business. And finally, like an angel sent from heaven, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out trying to ignore Peter’s deeper and completely different laugh as he read the Caller ID.

It was Pepper. Thank God.

He put the Stark phone against his ear, “Hello Ms. Potts, how are the negotiations in Japan going?”

 _“Shut up,”_ she let out that sweet little laugh Tony loved, _“There’s a lot of traffic on my way to the building we’re meeting in, so I decided to call you.”_

It’s like he could feel her smile through the phone, “Miss me that much?”

She let out a small chuckle, _“Barely, but I do have a nice expensive pair of shorts you might like. They’re Japanese, so they’re exclusive.”_

She was teasing him because she knew she was going to stay at least three weeks in Japan, “I hate you.”

_“You know I love doing that to you. Anyways, how are things over there with the Avengers?”_

Tony felt his lovesick smile falter a little bit as he thought about Peter’s state. He glanced over and saw him currently having an arm-wrestling match with Sam. Another wave of jealousy came over him, but he quickly turned and focused his attention on Pepper again. “Nothing worth talking about. Except for the fact that the Falcon and Spider-Man are having an arm-wrestling match.” Obviously, he left out the part that the usually sixteen-year-old Spidey was now twenty-six and hated him with a passion.

She hummed in acknowledgment, _“I didn’t know Spider-Man was an Avenger.”_

“Uh, he isn’t. He’s just staying for a while.”

_“Hmm, I always wondered what he looked like under that mask. Oh! I’m here, I gotta go.”_

“Goodbye, Ms. Potts.” he teased.

 _“Bye, Mister billionaire playboy philanthropist.”_ And she hung up. He chuckled a little as he placed his phone back into his pocket. Not all was bad. Suddenly everyone around the dining table (consisting of Peter, Sam, Clint and now Bruce and for some reason Thor) erupted into loud cheers and boos as Peter won the arm-wrestling match. Tony smiled as Sam put his head on the table in shame.

He expected Peter to smile in triumph, but what he did instead made him almost spit out his coffee. The superhuman stood on his chair and raised his arms into the air, “I am the almighty Champion of Arm-Wrestling! Bow before me, you peasants!” Peter’s outburst made Thor’s booming laughter become louder and everyone else to laugh along as well. Even if Tony wasn’t a part of the whole… celebration(?), he enjoyed the sight of it.

Suddenly Steve and Natasha entered the room with serious looks on their faces and Steve announced, “Guys, we have a major problem in New York right now. All of you need to come to the meeting room, now, including Spider-Man.” Everyone seemed to mutually agree that it was better to listen to the super soldier.

As they walked to the meeting room together, Peter made his way next to Rogers, “Y’know you can just call me Peter. We’re, like, besties in the future. Like, we have matching BFF bracelets.” Steve smiled at Peter’s playful conversation starter. Tony continued watching with a raised eyebrow. “I’m basically closer to you than Bucky Barnes at this point to be honest,” that had Peter be met with a glare from Steve, “Too soon?”

That comment had taken Tony aback a little. Was Peter unaware how recent the Bucky incident had been or was he just insensitive? He decided it was the former. Peter wasn’t like that.

“Maybe try getting closer to people without bringing up their past, Parker.” Steve smiled down at Peter as they entered the meeting room. Peter’s eyes showed awe for a good two seconds before he went to lean against a wall to listen since he didn’t have a chair yet. Now, that was comforting. At least Peter was still looking up to someone.

Steve walked over to Tony which had him switch his focus from Peter to the World War II veteran. “Hey, have you handled stuff with him yet?” The billionaire looked up and was met with worried eyes.

“He still sort of hates me. I tried, I really did. He said he trusted me, uh 5% more, whatever that means. Based on how our conversation went this morning though, I don’t think it’s gone anywhere.” He explained disappointed with himself.

“I know he’s probably been through a lot, but I think there’s probably still some of our Peter in there. I don’t know him that well, but I doubt a high school sophomore is that good at putting on a mask. And I know masks when I see them. Just, try bringing something up from what you usually do with him.” Steve smiled reassuringly. If only it was that easy, Rogers.

“Steve!” Natasha called, ending their conversation. Steve immediately left Tony’s side to stand next to the large screen that displayed pictures, reports, and articles. Tony furrowed his eyebrows as he examined the graphics. He’d never seen anything like it.

The screen presented a glossy and large black humanoid creature. It had dozens of sharp teeth with a reptile-like tongue extended out. The thing had glossy white eyes that reminded him of the lenses on Peter’s suit, and it wore a large unsettling grin. He went to take a seat next to Bruce at the round table where everyone else was sitting.

_Peter felt his breath hitch. Nope, he wasn’t gonna have another panic attack. That was pathetic. Not in front of the fucking Avengers, even if he didn’t like half of them he still had some pride in him. No, the images on the screen showed Venom. Fucking Venom. And probably Eddie Brock because who else would be with the symbiote? But, Venom wasn’t supposed to happen until his senior year, and from what he gathered, he was supposed to be in his sophomore year._

_Flashes of the night next to the booming church bell go through Peter’s mind. When he ripped off the parasite with the help of the loud bell. He furrowed his eyebrows and focused his attention on Steve._

“There’s a strange creature terrorizing New York City. For now, it’s radio silence from him, but there’s no doubt he’s gonna rip people apart again—“

Clint interrupted, “Hold on, did you say _rip people apart_?”

The patriot took in a deep breath, “Yeah, I did.” He started playing a video that seemed to be taken by a nearby traffic camera, “In this video, sent to us by SHIELD, you can see that the… thing isn’t entirely solid. It’s shifting its form a lot which means we can’t just beat it up. The idea is to have Wanda disable it once we find out what it is.”

“Wanda? I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” suggested Bruce which made everyone look at him. “I mean, she’s clearly not really mentally stable, especially after her brother’s death. She even barely makes eye contact with us—“

“And she’s dating a robot,” interrupted Peter, making everyone shift their attention on him.

Tony personally thought he was more than just a robot, “What?”

“No offense. I mean, he was. Is. Vision _is_ a robot. If I was dating a robot you’d all talk behind _my_ back.”

Before Tony could say anything, Steve spoke up, “Vision isn’t a robot. He’s as real as any of—“

“He told me he was a robot.”

“ _Android_.”

“Hey, _I_ like him. I was just saying, y’know—“

Steve seemed pretty offended, “What are you even doing here?”

“You invited me here like a few minutes ago—“

“Guys, shut up. Let’s get back to what this meeting is really about,” Natasha stated, annoyed. There was an awkward silence of everyone just sitting there while Steve glared at Peter which prompted Natasha to sigh. “I guess I’ll do it since you’re all clearly too immature to just explain something.” She shoved Steve out of the way making him take a seat, purposefully far from Peter.

Tony almost burst into laughter throughout the exchange Steve and Peter just had. Sure, he saw Vision as human, but seeing Captain America so offended while Peter insisted that Wanda dating Vision was weird was hilarious.

“So, since Parker’s from the future, enlighten us about this thing.”

“That _thing_ is a symbiote from fucking space—“

“Language.” Peter rolled his eyes at Steve.

“And he isn’t supposed to show up until I’m in my senior year of high school.”

“His early appearance might be because of you being here, Peter.” Everyone looked at him confused as Bruce stood up. “I mean, Peter being twenty-six when he was born sixteen years ago might be disrupting time causing other stuff to mess up. Peter being older than he’s supposed to be is messing everything up.”

Tony nodded, “That actually makes a lot of sense. So, Peter, how’d we beat it in the future?”

“You didn't. _I did_.” Tony’s eyes widened. How—Why—

“Don’t ask me why you guys were AWOL when he showed up. Plus, he was specifically after me, but I’m not getting into that right now.” Peter made his way to the front, “His name’s Venom—cheesy, I know, anyways— Venom’s like a parasite with a conscious. He latches onto people whose personalities he’s drawn to and uses their body as a host. He started with me, but I got him out of me. He’s been with Eddie Brock ever since because Eddie and Venom both hated me. They’ve become sort of like anti-heroes ever since the whole bell tower thing,” his face lit up suddenly, “like Deadpool!”

Tony noticed that everyone was as confused as him, “Who?”

Peter seemed to realize something and quickly dismissed having mentioned the unfamiliar name. “Uh, nobody, he clearly doesn’t exist yet—“

“Also, what bell tower thing?” asked Clint.

“So, Venom can only be defeated with super loud sounds or fire. While Venom had me as a host _unwillingly_ , I didn’t wanna risk burning myself alive so I just went to a church bell, kinda just pushed it, and the sound made it easy for me to peel the thing off.” Tony thought that must’ve been horrifying. _Peeling a parasite off your body_. He wanted to know what else had happened in those ten years. He wanted to know everything, but Peter still hated him.

With a smile, Thor said, “So we can just set him on fire!”

“It won’t be that easy,” Peter crossed his arms. Again, Tony saw how old Peter would become. He was clearly experienced and much more confident. “There’s a guy in there. A human. If we set him on fire we have a huge risk of burning him alive. Even if it doesn’t kill him, you can’t just burn someone.” There it was. The caring and selfless Peter Tony had gotten used to.

Natasha quickly retorted, “It might be our only option. If we did try to use a loud noise, wouldn’t the symbiote just try to latch onto someone else?” Peter bit his nail a little as he stared at nothing with his eyebrows knit together. Tony couldn’t help but wonder what his thought process was.

“It… it really depends. Exactly how long they’ve been bonded. Where I am they have a really strong connection, but… I really don’t know how close they are right now. Honestly, I don’t think Venom would ever let Eddie go after bonding with him.” Suddenly Peter’s eyes widened, “Unless that’s not Eddie.”

“What do you—“ Tony started confused, but he was cut off by the vigilante.

“Show the videos again, Romanoff.” Both Natasha and Tony were taken aback by the use of her last name, but she complied nonetheless. The videos played on the big screen again as Peter closely examined them. Tony didn’t know what he was looking for, but he waited patiently for the kid to do his thing. “That’s not Eddie. It wouldn’t make sense anyway,” he turned to face the Avengers, “The main reason that they both bonded at first was because they had both hated me. I haven’t done anything yet in my sophomore year of high school to have made Eddie want to kill me using Venom. And if this is being faithful to what was supposed to happen, it means he’ll try bonding with me next.”

Thor crossed his arms, “Then who is it?”

Peter looked over at him and shook his head slightly, “I… I can’t remember anyone else at the top of my head who doesn’t have anything to do with Eddie or me.”

Sam finally spoke up, “I think we should have SHIELD help us out with this. They probably have the right equipment to build something that lets out a really loud sound, right? They could also trap Venom somehow. We’d just have to beat the guy up and lead him to whatever SHIELD would use.”

Tony noticed Peter scrunch his nose up at the mention of SHIELD, but he didn’t say anything. He knew Peter hated him right now, but he decided to take the risk. He seemed to have his mind on Venom and who was bonded with it right now. Tony walked up next to him and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. It was at that moment where he noticed Peter was an inch taller than him.

“I think Peter should stay out of the fight. He said it’d try bonding with him, so we should try avoiding that.” Tony glanced at Peter and saw him giving him a cold glare.

The radioactive hero shrugged Tony’s hand off, “I’ve beat him multiple times before, I can beat him again. Thanks for the concern though, _Mr. Stark_ ,” He mockingly smiled at him and left the room.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! did you catch the dialogue i stole straight from the comics?(it was when they were talking ab vision being a robot heheheheimunoriginal) ,,the suit older peter has here is the ps4 spidey suit & he also has his hair out of his face most of the time;;))) sorry if there are inaccuracies and comment them so i can know! ty for reading!


	4. Taking Down the Ultimate Slime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friendships are made & venom is a lil bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck im back from the dead y'all,, this fic will n o t d i e
> 
> +i edited the ending of the last chapter a lil, so check that out if ya want, but it's not a rlly important edit

Tony sighed as he watched Peter leave.

He made a mental note to himself that Peter wasn’t sixteen anymore.

Natasha cleared her throat, “So, I think the next thing to do is call up Fury and ask for them to make some type of sonic weapon?”

Tony thought about that for a moment. He wasn’t the fondest of SHIELD, but he knew they had the resources to do it. However, he knew he could do it better and faster.

“Or,” the Avengers looked at him, “I could make it.”

Steve sat up and furrowed his eyebrows, “Are you sure you aren’t going to use it for yourself like you did with Ultron?”

“That wasn’t for myself, Ultron was supposed to be able to protect the world from—"

Steve stood up and dawned an angrier look on his face, “But you still hid that monster from us!”

A pause.

“I just don’t know if I can trust you with this, Stark.” The two men glared at each other.

“I think that’s enough for today,” said Bruce uncomfortably trying to ease the tension in the air. “And I think it is best for Tony to make the sonic weapon to go against this thing. I could even help him a little, so everything would be done faster.”

Before Steve could rebut Tony quickly said, “Therefore, causing fewer people to get hurt.” He smiled and looked at Steve in the eye.

“And the faster we get rid of that thing, the faster we can get our Peter back,” Rhodey pointed out because he knew that that fact would make the team more motivated. They all cared too much about the kid.

“Fine.” Steve finally agreed, “for Peter.”

Tony nodded with a smile.

* * *

 

“FRIDAY, where’s Peter?”

“In your lab, boss.” After the Avengers’ meeting ended, Tony went straight to find Peter. He had left so abruptly that it kind of made the billionaire feel like shit. Sure, the guy had lashed out on him a couple of times and gave him nightmares, but Tony obviously still cared about him. He was still his kid for fuck’s sake.

He didn’t know why, but he felt a little nervous to talk to Peter. It was probably because Peter hated him for things he had yet to do. And he hoped he never got to do those things.

When Tony finally made it to the lab, he took a deep breath before entering. Inhale and exhale. Just like Pepper said.

He went inside, careful not to make too much noise. Immediately Peter’s head snapped up from where he was looking. He saw the vigilante turn around to look at him, “Oh, it’s you,” he said with a sigh. Tony couldn’t help but feel a little hurt.

He gave Peter a small smile, “Whatcha working on?” He walked over to get closer, but not too close.

“Fixing my suit.” He said blandly. Okay, Tony could work with that. He looked down at said suit and noticed that the kid was kind of struggling to fix the massive burn on the back of it.

“Did- Will I do that?” Peter stared at the burn in silence and then looked at him with a tired look. In almost a whisper he said, “Yeah.” They both stared at the burn without saying anything for a few seconds before Peter spoke up again, “I know that you aren’t the Stark I know, but it’s really hard to... look at you.” He said quietly.

“Can you tell me why? Or at least trust me a little more?”

He heard Peter inhale and then exhale. His eyes darted back and forth from the suit to Tony for a second before resting on Tony. “I wanted to help you, and part of that was to reveal my identity to the world.” Peter’s eyes watered, “Some of my enemies looked into me and,” he looked down at his hands, “They killed Aunt May.”

Tony’s heart stuttered. He knew how important May was to Peter. He put a gentle hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Tears started to fall, “I- I tried to stop the bleeding. I couldn’t- I couldn’t save her,” he hiccuped a little. Tony couldn’t stand the sight of him. It didn’t matter that Peter was ten years older, he was still Tony’s kid. He gently hugged Peter and softly rubbed his back trying to comfort him. He felt Peter grip onto his shirt a little, and that’s when Tony realized that the kid was probably holding this in for a while.

He felt Peter sob into his shirt, but he didn’t care that his shirt was getting soaked. “Everyone- they keep leaving me-“ he cried. Tony hugged him tighter. He couldn’t let this happen to his Peter. He _won’t_ let this happen to his Peter. He shook his head, “I don’t wanna do this anymore, I don’t wanna keep fighting-“ Tony caressed Peter’s hair and shushed him gently.

When he felt his sobs die down a little, Tony pulled away and looked Peter over. The kid was a mess. His cheeks, nose, and eyes were red. His eyes were glossy and there were tear tracks on his face. “It’s okay, Pete,” he said quietly, “You can get through this with a little help.”

Peter let out a small laugh and looked to the side while wiping his eyes, “This is so fucking embarrassing.” He put his hands on the lab table and looked down at his suit.

“I can help you with that if you want,” offered Tony. Peter furrowed his eyebrows while he looked down at the suit.

He looked at Tony, “Yeah, sure.” Tony felt a little accomplished at the gain of trust.

* * *

 

_Peter, what the fuck is wrong with you?_

He broke down in front of _Tony Stark_ of all people, and let out everything he was bottling up inside. Sure, it made him feel better. Sure, it made him feel safe to be in Stark’s arms. Sure— okay, maybe Tony Stark from ten years ago wasn’t that bad. If he was being honest, it was his face that threw the hero off. That was the same face that smiled beside him as he revealed his identity to the entire world. That was the same face that didn’t even flinch when Peter got blasted by him in his Iron Man suit.

Crying, hiccuping, and having a mental breakdown was _very embarrassing_ , sure, but he felt safe. He felt like it was okay that he showed a little vulnerability. And maybe, just maybe, he could begin trusting the man.

“I could help you with that if you want.” Peter didn’t even notice he had been staring at his suit.

He looked at Stark, “Yeah, sure.” He just hoped the guy wouldn’t make it another Iron Spider because that’d probably be Peter’s breaking point.

Peter watched as he picked up his precious suit and brought it over to some machine. _How many robots did this guy have?_   “What’s the machine gonna do?” He asked as he leaned on a counter.

“It’ll take about fifteen minutes, but it’ll stitch the back of your suit back up,” Stark smiled. Peter nodded and started to make his way to the lab’s exit. “Hey,” said Tony. Peter stopped and turned around, “We’ll get you back home.” Peter knew he meant well with that sentence, but _home_ was somewhere he really rather not go back to.

Nonetheless, Peter smiled at him and left the lab. He heard the Avengers down the hall talking loudly, especially Thor. Jesus, was the guy ever gonna change?

He came into the living room (?) of the compound, and quietly sat down on the couch. Some of the Avengers glanced at him, but for the most part, they didn’t mention his little tantrum in the meeting room earlier.

“Hey, Peter,” greeted Sam with a smile. He walked up to him and held out his hand for a dap up. Peter proceeded to do so and smile up at Sam. Peter wasn’t that close to Sam in his timeline, but he enjoyed the guy’s company in the timeline he got himself stuck in. Who knows, maybe they could hang out once the “Civil War” was over.

Sam sat down next to him and Peter amplified his voice, “So, what’s the plan to take down Venom?”

Natasha replied, “Tony’s gonna make some type of sonic weapon tonight.”

“ _Tonight?_ ” He forgot how self-destructive the guy was.

“With my help,” added Bruce. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a second. Then, he got an idea. Sure, it’d be hell, but it was faster than waiting a whole day. He didn’t like the idea of sitting back and waiting while Venom tore the city apart.

“Or,” Peter looked up, “I can get Venom inside _me_.”

All of the Avengers looked at him in silence until Steve finally spoke up, “No. We can’t risk you getting seriously injured, Peter.” For half a second Peter thought he was back on his timeline when he heard Steve’s voice.

Peter stood up, “Yeah, yeah, but listen. I’ve gotten Venom attached to me before, and I’ve gotten him out. If we can do that right now, we lower the chances of people getting hurt by the thing. Then SHIELD can do whatever it wants with the symbiote.” He looked around waiting for the reactions of the Avengers.

“I don’t like the idea.” Peter almost jumped and stuck himself to the ceiling when he heard Stark’s voice.

“The kid does have a point,” said Barton. (Where was he this whole time?)

“I’m not a kid-“

“I wouldn’t want Peter to do that either, it’s too dangerous,” Rhodey said.

Peter sighed. “First of all, I’m _twenty-six_. Second of all, I know Venom better than all of you. The parasite’s not gonna pass up the chance of having me as a host. Point is, I know how to deal with it.” The Avengers seemed to consider Peter’s reasoning.

“Fine, but we’ll be there as backup,” said Steve. Peter smiled as the rest of the Avengers except Stark agreed. He could work with that.

“Tony?” Rhodey asked, looking over at Stark. He furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

“Fine.”

“Alright,” Peter clapped his hands, “let’s do this.”

* * *

 

Right after he had gotten his fixed suit from the lab, the Avengers said it was best if he added intercoms to his suit before they left. Now, Peter was crouched at the top of a building, looking down at Venom.

Venom was strangling an innocent man and saying something incoherently.

Peter whispered, “I see him. I’m going in.” The Avengers were around the area, in some type of disguise. He wasn’t paying much attention to that part of the plan. Oops.

He jumped down and made sure to make his presence as loud as possible, “Oh my god! Can I get your autograph?” Peter yelled. Venom turned around and his menacing smile got wider.

Peter started slowly moving towards the bell tower of a nearby university. Of course, the Avengers had gone to the school to evacuate it ten minutes earlier.

 _“The school’s fully evacuated,”_   he heard Natasha say over the intercoms. He continued to slowly get closer.

“Y’know, I’ve been meaning to audition to be Venom. I got cool spider powers and super strength, just an FYI.” Venom etched closer. “Any chance you could look at my resume?” He joked, but a growing anxiety filled his gut. _Was he ready to deal with Venom again?_

Finally, the parasite detached itself from its previous host and Peter didn’t move.

He felt the symbiote invade his body with a painful feeling in his chest. He felt like all of the organs in his body were being grabbed onto. When the pain stopped, he noticed he was on the floor, and quickly he realized his suit was entirely black.

Immediately, he ran and swung over to the bell tower. He got an overwhelming feeling of deja vu.

 _“What are you doing?”_ He heard Venom say in an angry voice. He didn’t reply.

He threw himself into the giant bell and prepared for the sound. The loud noise overwhelmed Peter’s senses as he screamed. He didn’t care that he sounded weak, he screamed anyway. The symbiote was crawling off his body, but all Peter did was helplessly crouch and bring his knees to his chest while covering his ears.

The sound was too much. His enhanced hearing could barely take it. Worse, he heard the Iron Man suit whirring near him trying to trap the symbiote in something. He felt like he was going to die.

_“Someone get Peter!”_

_“What’s going on?”_

_“Sam, get him out of here!”_

Peter desperately tried to take his mask off because the sound of the intercoms, Stark’s armor, and the bell were making the ringing in his ears even more painful. He couldn’t even locate where the bottom of his mask because he was so disoriented. He wanted to leave. He needed to leave, but _he couldn’t move_.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab him and carry him bridal style. He kept covering his ears, he didn’t know what was going on.

Soon enough, the loud sounds got quieter and the ringing in his ears became fainter.

He opened his eyes that he didn’t realize he had closed in the first place and saw Sam looking down at him. Oh, so he was the one who carried him.

“Those goggles don’t do much for your face.” _Peter, what the fuck is wrong with you, do you ever shut up?_

All Sam did was chuckle and set him down. “You okay to stand up?” Peter nodded and took a deep breath. He did it.

He smiled under his mask.

He put his hand on Sam’s shoulder to stay balanced, and as he looked around he noticed a crowd of people had formed watching the whole ordeal.

He saw a little boy run over to where he was standing and who Peter assumed to be his dad calling him to come back. The boy— who seemed to be about five or six years old— didn’t listen and stood in front of Peter.

“Are you okay, Spider-man?” He asked with a smile. This kid was adorable.

Peter got down on one knee (oh no, that hurt), “Yeah, I’m fine, kiddo.”

The kid’s smile widened at the acknowledgment, “Can I take a picture with you?” He said excitedly while holding a phone that Peter assumed was also his dad’s.

“Sure thing,” he held up a peace sign at the camera as the boy gave the brightest smile Peter had ever seen. It reminded him of someone, but Peter couldn’t think of who.

“What’s your name, kid?” “Miles!” He yelled happily. Oh fuck, was this _his_ Miles?

And lo and behold, there came Jefferson Davis almost on queue. “Sorry about that, he’s a huge fan.” Peter thought he was going to have a stroke right then and there.

“It’s fine. Stay safe, guys!” He saluted as they turned and left. _Holy shit_.

“Don’t you just love meeting the toddler version of mini you?” He said to Sam.

“What?”

“Never mind.” He heard the Iron Man armor land nearby.

Peter turned to see Stark— Tony frantically walking over to him with his suit clanking on the ground with every step.

His face plate was off and he saw a worried expression on his face. “Pete, are you-“

“Where’s Venom?” Tony paused at Peter’s question.

“It’s in a strong container I brought,” Tony shook his head, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m- I’m good. Just a little, y’know, traumatized, but other than that I’m great. Amazing. Spectacular.” He gave a thumbs up as the rest of the team gathered around him.

“Pe- Spider-man!” Oh shit. He knows that voice.

Oh no. _Oh no._

He groaned as he saw his Aunt May come into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll prob update for often now since ap exams are this week therefore removing 80% of my stress,, any ideas of who should make the next cameo?


	5. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end! Goodbyes are described and said. And a few hellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO I FINALLY FINISHED WOO,, i finally got motivation and finished this work!! first finished multi-chapter work i’ve done and i’m so proud of myself!! hope you guys enjoy the last chapter!

Peter turned around cautiously and faced his late aunt.

 

There she was in all her glory. Her brown hair in a messy ponytail and her face had signs of stress. Peter felt a wave a guilt because he hadn’t given a second thought to the Aunt May of the timeline he was in. 

 

Luckily, by the time this happened, the streets had mostly cleared because of Clint telling people to leave since it still wasn’t completely safe. It felt as if time stopped as May walked up to Spider-Man. 

 

Peter tried to ignore his blurring eyesight. 

 

“Hey Spider-Man, you haven’t been stopping by Queens recently, have you?”

 

Peter was glad his mask was on for many reasons as he tried to make his voice more high-pitched, “Well I-I’ve been really, uh, busy with the other Avengers, y’know?” He heard Sam snicker next to him and he made a note to himself to punch him later.

 

He saw May’s eyes narrow at him and he briefly thought, oh fuck she’s seeing right through me and she probably thinks I’m not Peter, “You should go home soon, your family’s probably worried.” May smiled and turned around and left. 

 

Peter let out a breath of relief as she walked away. He turned to Sam who he noticed was trying his best to hold in his laughter. Peter frowned and lightly punched Sam’s arm, “Shut up, Big Bird,” and that seemed to make Sam finally burst out laughing. Peter frowned as his pride got wounded. 

 

When Sam finally ended his laughing attack, he asked, “Hey, how’s your head?” 

 

“I’m fine,” he said for the millionth time in his life. Soon he heard the other Avengers gather around, and he smiled as he saw a jar in Tony’s hand that held Venom. 

 

As soon as Tony caught sight of him, he got out of his suit and ran up to Peter, “Hey, how’s your head? You okay?” 

 

Peter did an instinctive double-take at all of the touching and concern coming from Tony, but he smiled under his mask and replied, “I’m fine, super-healing, remember?” Tony nodded quickly and took a step back. 

 

Steve stepped out and began addressing all of them in a low voice, “I don’t mean to be harsh, but we should find a way soon on how to bring our Peter back.” Peter almost forgot that he was in the past and hadn’t had Doctor Strange wipe his identity from everyone’s minds. 

 

Peter paused. Doctor Strange. 

 

He jumped, shocking the Avengers, “Doctor Strange! We can ask Doctor Strange!” His eyes darted as he looked at their confused faces.

 

“Who the hell’s Doctor Strange?” asked Natasha. 

 

“He’s this wizard dude I know— or will know— who controls time. He can probably help me!”

 

All the Avengers eyed Peter amused by his outburst. Bruce pitched in, “He  _ controls time _ ?”

 

“How come we’ve never heard of him?” Asked Tony with his eyebrows furrowed. Peter noticed how confused the six Avengers looked. 

 

“His type of people keep everything under the wraps. They don’t wanna draw attention. Yo, Stark, do you happen to have any expensive cars here we can drive over?”

 

Tony raised is eyebrows and answered, “Yeah, I made sure to have two in case we couldn’t just fly back to the Compound or something.”

 

“Perfect! Me and Sam are gonna go in one car, and you guys can squish together in the other one, whaddaya say?” Peter said excitedly while waving his hands around. 

 

Tony stepped forward, “No,  _ you and I _ are going in one car and everyone else with squish togetehr in the other one.” He said while grabbing Peter’s shoulder.

 

Peter shrugged off Tony’s hand and backed up, “No, I’m gonna go with Mr. metal bird,” he put his hand on Sam’s shoulder, “and you guys are gonna go in the other car like the amazing team you are.” He pulled Sam to the nearest Audi tha had a very distinguishable license plate.

 

“Kid—“ 

 

Peter shoved Sam into the driver’s seat, and he got into the passenger seat, “Oops, can’t hear you!” He sighed as he slammed the door shut.

 

Sam looked over, “Care to explain why you don’t feel like riding with your adopted dad?”

 

Peter glared at him through his mask, “Just drive, birdbrain.”

 

Sam let out an exaggerated offended gasp as he started the car up, “I’m wounded by your words, dearest spider.”

 

Peter chuckled, “Try not to crash the car and kill us both.”

 

Sam started driving, “What? You don’t trust me?”

 

Peter knew he was talking about the whole  _ I don’t want Tony Stark in the same car as me _ . “I don’t know, do I?” He turned his head towards Sam.

 

Sam smiled and shrugged. Peter sighed, “I mean, it’s kind of a long story.”

 

“Is there a short version?”

 

Peter bit his lip, “Alright, so, basically shit happened, I had to pick sides, Stark didn’t like the side I picked, and proceeded to almost kill me. Don’t get me wrong, this Tony is nothing like the Stark I know in my timeline, but I rather not risk my mental health.”

 

He looked at Sam and saw that the Avenger had a shocked expression, yet he was calm. He nodded after a minute of silence, “I get it. I mean, I’ve never been through anything like that, but I get where you’re coming from.” He smiled at Peter.

 

That’s when it hit Peter. And it hit him like a falling building. Sam wasn’t just a good friend and a funny guy to be around in general, he reminded Peter of someone. Someone who was buried so deep in Peter’s mind that he hadn’t bothered thinking about him. Peter and Sam clicked, yeah. Their personalities were similar. But why had Peter felt so comfortable around Sam in the first place? Because he reminded him of a certain hero.

 

Talking with Sam felt like he was saving the world with  _ Johnny _ again. 

 

Johnny Storm, who he had spent a good chunk of his superhero career around. The flaming hero who always felt like the sun shining when Peter’s world was full of grief. 

 

Johnny had died, so Peter could live. 

 

Peter remembers it like it was yesterday. When Johnny had taken the lethal hit for him. Peter was too disoriented at the time to figure out who exactly on Stark’s side had killed Johnny. He just remembered crawling up next to a dying Johnny to confess his feelings for him.

 

He was dating MJ, he knew that. He still loved her, definitely. But Johnny was different. Peter didn’t know how, but he was. 

 

He had seen Johnny’s eyes slowly lose their light. And he never forgot his last words.

 

_ “I love you too, Webhead.” _

 

That friendship hadn’t been like the one he had Harry, or Michelle, or Matt, or anyone else.

 

It was deep. And Peter still didn’t understand why he was worth saving.

 

He got jerked out of his thoughts when the car swerved, “Sam,  _ what the fuck _ !” He yelled as the car started slowing down.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see the shitty driver put  _ his fucking blinkers on _ !” 

 

“You’re an Avenger, don’t you know how to keep your passengers safe?!”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do!”

 

“It doesn’t seem like it!”

 

“I’m following the GPS as well as I can!”

 

“Doesn’t seem like it because you’re about to miss the building!”

 

“ _ Shit! _ ”

 

After much bickering, the pair’s car finally managed to park in front of the sorcerer’s building. They both got out at the same time.

 

Peter held out his middle finger towards Sam. Sam replied with a low, “Fuck you too.”

 

The rest of the Avengers made their way to Sam and Peter. Tony was the first to speak up, “Care to explain why Sam almost crashed my car while we were following you two?”

 

“Can we  _ please _ not talk about this now?” Sam groaned. Peter chuckled as he made his way to the front door of the building.

 

“Hey, Dr. Strange, I’m from the future, could you help me out real quick?” He yelled as he knocked obnoxiously. 

 

They waitied for a minute or two with no response. Clint spoke up, “Ever considered that he might not be home?” 

 

Peter looked back at him, “The dude spends his days reading books and doing magic like the nerd he is, I doubt he has any friends outside of this building to visit.” As if on queue, the floor disappeared below all of them.

 

They hit the Sanctum Sanctorum’s floor with a violent thud. 

 

“Who are you, how do you know my name, and why are you in the past?”

 

“Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. These guys fought a dude who made me and my memories age up. So, basically they replaced this timeline’s Spidey with me. Also, I know you in the future.” Peter tried his best to summarize the fiasco. Strange studied him for a good five seconds before sighing. 

 

“You know, I actually do have somewhere to go today that I cannot miss.” He turned around to get a book from his seemingly endless collection.

 

Peter followed him, “Sure you can. Tell ‘em you’re busy. Tell ‘em you went out with an old war buddy and we’re comparing scars—”

 

Strange cut him off, “You’re lucky I don’t need to go at this moment.” Tony raised an eyebrow a chuckled quietly at the vigilante’s humor. Strange quickly flipped through a thick book and closed it just as quickly. “Alright, say your goodbyes or whatever and let’s get this over with.”

 

“Whoa, I forgot how fast you are at figuring this type of stuff out.” He turned around to look at the Avengers, “Okay, so, ‘Cap and Tony, don’t argue.  _ Please _ stay on good terms. Also, don’t let anyone clone me. Seriously. And if you find out a guy named Doctor Octopus is trying to marry my aunt,  _ stop it _ —”

 

Tony interrupted him, “Kid, it’s been nice,” he said with a genuine smile. Peter looked at them and took a deep breath.

 

“Alright, bye guys.” He turned to Doctor Strange and nodded. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but the most likely scenario was that he was going to go back the the war, or just stop exisiting. He didn’t know which one he preffered. 

 

Doctor Strange did some magic thing with his fingers (give him a break, he wasn’t a wizard), and everything went black.

 

——

 

Tony saw his Peter suddenly appear after blinking.  _ His kid _ . 

 

Peter was still in his suit. The one  _ Tony _ made. 

 

“Where am I? What’s going on—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, did you guys like it?? i admit, johnny was put in out if nowhere here, but i remembered i wanted there to be a past of spideytorch in this as well so there ya go!! thanks for reading!! no worries, more works from me are coming!!
> 
> note: i dont have access to a computer rn so i cant officially make it appear complete so :/

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try updating every saturday or sunday,, hope yall enjoyed this,, leave a comment!! who knows, maybe ill include smth you ask for ;))


End file.
